banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 1/Heat D: Robot Pirates!
Heat D of Banter Wars was the fourth of seven episodes of Series 1. It was originally broadcast on the 5th October 2015 on Youtube. The theme for this episode was Pirates and fantasy. Competing Robots Jollyroger.png|Jolly Roger First mate diggle.png|First Mate Diggle Newell esuit.png|Newell's Suit Captains merry ship.png|The Cap'N's Merry Ship Wizard of banter.png|Wizard of Banter Polly.jpg|Polly Eliminators Wizard of Banter vs Polly vs The Cap'N's Merry Ship Polly heads straight to The Cap'N's Merry Ship where is was hammered by the ship's axes, crushing the frame work. Wizard of Banter attacks Polly, tearing off some of the decoration before immobilizing it. The Cap'N's Merry Ship and Wizard of Banter continued fighting despite qualifying. Qualified: Cap'N's Merry Ship and Wizard of Banter Newell's Suit vs Jolly Roger vs First Mate Diggle The three robots clash against eachother when suddenly Jolly Roger becomes stuck on the pit, both Newell's Suit and First Mate Diggle press the pit release button but escapes in time. First Mate Diggle crushes Newell's Suit causing massive damage, Newell's Suit then turns around and attacks Jolly Roger cutting off one of the swinging axes. The Jolly Roger shoves First Mate Diggle across the arena only to be knocked immobile by the crushing claw. Qualified:Newell's Suit and First Mate Diggle Round Two Newell's Suit vs Wizard of Banter Wizard of Banter came smashing into the front of Newell's Suit taking some damage from the axe. Newell's Suit was heavily damaged by the full-body spinner and tries to back away. Wizard of Banter attacks from the side while also continuing its assault on the front of Newell's Suit damaging further before immobilizing it. Winner:Wizard of Banter The Cap'N's Merry Ship vs First Mate Diggle The Cap'N's Merry Ship sluggishly game forward while First Mate Diggle came smashing into The Cap'N's Merry Ship attacking it with its claw. The Cap'N's Merry Ship uses its side axes and cause severe damage to First Mate Diggle who eventually starts smoking black smoke. The Cap'N's Merry Ship almost knocks First Mate Diggle out but instead it presses the Pit release and then proceeds to pit it. Winner:The Cap'N's Merry Ship Heat Final Wizard of Banter comes straight in and chucks The Cap'N's Merry Ship onto its side but only for the robot to self right. The Cap'N's Merry Ship fights back causing severe damage to the armour of Wizard of banter. The Cap'N's Merry Ship is thrown over once again onto the drop zone, it self right but is hit by a washing machine causing heavy damage. The heavily damaged robots duel one another with no sight of a clear winner, that is until Wizard of Banter destroys one of the axes and eventually hits it so hard that Cap'N's Merry Ship is knocked immobile. Winner:Wizard of Banter Side Competition Faithful Quadcycle vs Click Me! Almost immediately Click Me! breaks off one of the legs from Faithful Quadcycle and shoves it to the edge. It tries to shove it off but gets caught underneath the larger machine, taking damage from the axe of Faithful Quadcycle. Click Me! is almost knocked immobilized by Faithful Quadcycle but then tosses the opponent onto its side before getting in from the back and shoving it out of the arena. Winner: Click Me! Watch Here Category:Series 1 Category:Heat Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice